Link's Slumber
'Link's Slumber' now has a prequel! 'Pasta by TheCraftingFilmz, video by RadioZonde' As a kid, I've always been raised on nintendo games. Even today I still have a nostalgic thing for the old original Zelda and Mario games. One of my favorites of all however, was probably Link's Awakening. When the game first came out in 1993, it was the only thing ever on my mind. I was so obsessed with the game that my over-protective mother eventually took it away from me and hid it away from me until I moved out of the house. My father was in the navy when my mother passed away from a fatal heart attack when I was 17. Since he couldn't realy be with me enough to be watch over me, I decided I would pack my things and move out early. As I was taking a box of mine from the attic, I noticed a dusty box with a couple gameboy cartridges along with a gameboy itself. I realized that my parents must've had my old games hidden away in the attic for all these years, so I decided to play them for nostalgia sake. I didn't think the handheld would turn on, but lucky for me, it worked like it was brand new. I guessed it was because I haven't touched it for so long so it was still in good condition. The game started out like it should, except when the lightning struck link's ship, a loud and painful scream bolted into my ears. I knew that sound wasn't in the game at any point, so I figured my friends probably hacked the sound into the game when I let them play it. After the scream, it showed the scene with Marin finding link on the Toronbo beach. But when Marin saw link lying on the beach, she started crying on what seemed to be link's lifeless body. I was shocked at how dark the hack was. When the screen finally switched to the Link's Awakening logo, except it didn't say Link's awakening. It read: Link's Slumber. I wondered what kind of a sick hack this was so far with Link being killed at sea or something and then washing up ashore dead. Marin didn't even know who link was at the time of the game so why was she crying so much about him? I understood that she was crying about his death and probably felt bad but she never knew Link. It was as if they'd met before. The menu music was different too. Instead of playing the Legend of Zelda theme, it played the face shrine theme. When I pressed start to select a file, it just took me straight into the game without making me select a file. I was in what seemed to be a deformed version of the mysterious woods and there were no enemies around. I couldn't leave the area I was at, I couldn't draw my sword, for some reason I had no shield, and when I tried walking I kept taking damage. I was seriously starting to get creeped out, so I decided to turn of the handheld but the power button wouldn't work at all. I then got a bit mad and tried to take the batteries out. But when I opened up the gameboy, my heart skipped a beat. There weren't even batteries in the damn thing. My mother must've taken them out in case I ever found the gameboy. While in shock, something inside me told me to look back at the screen. I gathered up all of the courage I had left, and I took a glance at the screen. To my surprise, the game was back to normal. The mysterious woods had it's enemies back and I was able to walk around freely. I completed the quest that had to do with giving the mushroom to the witch in the tree and of course she gave me the magic powder that I had to give to the raccoon. I traveled to the area where the raccoon is usually at, but the raccoon wasn't there. Instead, I was greeted by the windfish awakening scene seen at the end of the game. Except he seemed a little dead looking. A text box appeared saying: "Why are playing this son? I thought you were grounded. It is now time for your punishment." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Sequel